The invention is concerned with electrode assemblies and use of same in electrical energy storage devices (EESD), especially a rechargeable EESD.
An EESD has utility in electric vehicle markets or in stationary power systems. Both of these markets may have a requirement to electrodeposit the reducible metal in a smooth dense manner and to remove it uniformly during discharge. In the electric vehicle market, there may be multiple shallow depth discharges occurring prior to a complete discharge. During discharge, difficulty has arisen when an oxidant is passed through a porous electrode. It may be significantly more electrochemically active than the counter electrode due to its high surface area. Due to the increase in current density, the metal of the counter electrode is removed quickly during discharge. Additionally, chemical corrosion of the reducible metal of the EESD by the presence of the oxidant in the electrolyte has a tendency to decrease the effectiveness of any EESD. These problems are collectively referred to as the edge activity of an oxidant electrode. The control of the edge effects of a porous oxidant electrode is the object of the present invention.